Angel in their midst / Second Coming
by Ligaa
Summary: New pilot at NERV, and there's something strange yet familiar about him...


Shinseiki Evangelion   
"Angel in their midst / Second Coming"   
Evangelion and all that applies belongs to Gainax and whoever they control. I only own the situation, and Elgan, my character.   
This 'could have happened' story takes place three weeks after the death of Kaworu/Tabris, the Seventeenth Angel. Tokyo-3 High has been rebuilt, and Touji has returned with prosthetics. Third Impact has not yet occured.   


**Chapter 1**

  


_(Scene: outside of Tokyo-3 high from basketball court. Cicadas can be heard. Change to view of Rei from outside. She is staring off into space. Change to view of classroom.)_   
**Touji:**_(sitting next to Ikari)_ Hey, Ikari. Where's Kensuke?   
**Shinji:** _(doodling on a piece of paper, offers a noncommittal grunt)_   
**Touji:** _(softly)_ I heard what happened. You alright?   
**Shinji:** …maybe.   
**Touji:** _(frowning)_ So…what happens now? If all the Angels are gone…   
**Shinji:** _(shrugs)_   
_(Touji is about to say something, when Hikari announces that class has started. Touji gets up and goes to his seat.)_   
**Teacher:** Please pull out your desktop computers. _(When the students have done so, he continues)_ Before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student.   
_(A boy with ear-length brown hair enters the room. He exchanges a brief whispered conversation with the teacher, then writes his name on the board.)_   
**Boy:** My name is Elgan. I learn tiny Japanese. I come here, _(he point to a spot on a map in the United Kingdom)_ at Wales. I hope enjoy class with all. _(He frowns and glances at the teacher. The teacher nods, and the boy sits in a desk next to and behind Shinji, by the windows)_   
**Teacher:** As you can see, Elgan doesn't know Japanese very well. I'm sure he would appreciate it if you could help him along with learning our language better. Moving on… _(He proceeds to write on the board, droning on about life before Second Impact)_   
_(Shinji looks at his computer screen in surprise as a beep announces a new message. He loads the message:_

Shinji,

A new student. I bet it has something to do with NERV. What do you think?   
Touji

_Shinji hastily types out a reply and sends it:_

I guess we'll have to wait and see…

=========================================================================   
_(Scene: NERV from above. Change to scene of Command Room; Ritsuko at computer, with Misato leaning against the wall behind her, a hot cup of tea in her hands.)_   
**Ritsuko:** _(typing furiously)_ So, the new Child arrived today.   
**Misato:** Yeah. But, is he really one of the Children? What number could you classify him as?   
**Ritsuko:** The sixth, I suppose.   
**Misato:** But Kaoru wasn't really human. So that would make him the fifth?   
**Ritsuko:** Hmm… I guess he would be the fifth and-a-half.   
**Misato:** Ritsuko, this isn't funny?   
**Rei:** Excuse me.   
**Misato:** Oh! Rei, I didn't know you where there.   
**Rei:** I just arrived. Where are the Commander and the Child?   
**Misato:** You mean Shinji? They're both coming. They should arrive shortly.   
**Rei:** Commander Ikari is too tall to do anything shortly.   
**Misato:** _(stares at Rei blankly)_   
**Rei:** That was a joke, Captain.   
_(Misato is about to reply when the door opens and the Commander walks in, with Shinji just behind him, looking unhappy. Elgan walks in behind Shinji.)_   
**Gendou:** Are we ready to begin synchro tests on the newest pilot?   
**Misato:** Yes, sir. But, what Eva should we test him in?   
**Gendou:** I don't care. Settle it out amongst yourselves. _(Gendou sits down in his chair. Fuyutsuki enters the room and stands behind him.)_   
**Misato:** _(To Ritsuko)_ I don't think it would be a good idea to put him in Shinji's. It might go berserk.   
**Ritsuko:** _(Nods)_ That would also rule out Unit 0, what with Rei's…mishap.   
**Misato:** Asuka's would be perfect. Shinji was able to apprehend it quite well when Kaoru gained control of it, so we won't have to worry if it goes berserk. And Asuka's in the hospital, so she wouldn't object.   
**Ritsuko:** That's unusually cold of you.   
**Misato:** You're right. I'm just trying not to face reality. If the Angels really are gone, then we might be put out of a job…   
**Rei:** _(To Elgan)_ Hello. You must be the new pilot.   
**Elgan:** Yes.   
**Shinji:** _(Sarcastically, to himself)_ They make such a cute couple.   
**Gendou:** _(Loudly)_ If you're done…   
**Misato:** Yes, sir. Shinji, Elgan, and Rei, get to your Units. Units 0 and 1 will be activated before Elgan in Unit 2, just in case. _(The Children nod and leave the room)_

_(Scene: Shinji in his plug suit, sitting on a bench in the locker room. Elgan, already dressed, walks around a set of lockers and sits next to Shinji.)_   
**Elgan:** You are afraid.   
**Shinji:** Yes, I suppose I am.   
**Elgan:** Why?   
**Shinji:** Because something always goes wrong.   
**Elgan:** Why?   
**Shinji:** You remind me of Ayanami. _(Shinji activates the plug suit's form-fit)_ We better get moving.   
_(They get up and walk out of the room. Moments later they are each in their plugs. The Cage is drained; the Evas are started, and 0 and 1 move into position alongside of Unit 2.)_   
**Misato:** Launch Unit 2!   
_(Unit 2's restraints are released, and it slowly steps forward. It turns toward Unit 1 and cocks its head, as if confused.)_   
**Misato:** How are you doing, Elgan?   
**Elgan:** Fine _(Unit 2 looks down at its hands, and flexes its fingers. Then it looks up towards the Observation window.)_ Just fine…

  


All situations and created characters are property of Owen McNamara, 2001.   



End file.
